


Un amour impossible

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Selyse Baratheon, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Minor Margaery Tyrell/Shireen Baratheon, POV Shireen Baratheon, Parental Davos Seaworth, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Dans le cadre du rapprochement entre les Baratheon et les anciens loyalistes Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell est envoyée comme pupille à Peyredragon. Entourée des dragons de pierres et des cerfs et d'un oignon, habituellement plongés dans leur torpeur quotidienne, la rose parviendra-t-elle à s'y épanouir pleinement ?
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Davos Seaworth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Un amour impossible

**Un amour impossible**

Pour se rapprocher du Bief et de la maison qui régnait sur ces terres, les puissants Tyrell de Hautjardin, le roi Robert n’avait pas seulement permit à Loras Tyrell de devenir l’écuyer de son frère Renly. En effet, il avait aussi contraint son autre frère, Lord Stannis, le seigneur de Peyredragon et du détroit, à prendre comme pupille la jeune Margaery. Ainsi, la rose avait été envoyée par bateau depuis Hautjardin en descendant la Mander puis en remontant par le bras de Dorne et les côtes orageoises. 

\- Vous la connaissez, Ser Davos ? lui demanda sa protégée le jour où elle devait arriver

Depuis qu’il avait été fait chevalier, et qu’il avait aussi perdu ces quatre phalanges, l’ancien contrebandier vivait sur l’île de Peyredragon avec sa famille. Et, très rapidement, il s’était prit d’affection pour la fille de son seigneur, qui n’avait pas été gâtée par la vie. 

\- Malheureusement non, lui répondit-il, je n’ai pas eu ce privilège. 

Afin de pouvoir assurer au mieux sa nouvelle fonction, et probablement sur les conseils du seigneur des Eyriés, le roi Robert avait déchargé son frère de sa charge de maître des navires. Il l’avait confiée à Lord Monford Velaryon, un vassal de Peyredragon dont la famille avait déjà maintes et maintes fois portée ce titre durant le règne des Targaryen. 

Lorsque le bateau arriva, Shireen fut subjuguée par la beauté de celle qui était devenue, par la force des choses et surtout de son oncle, la pupille de son père. 

Les mois passèrent sur l’austère île et, avec le temps, la biche avait réussi à devenir amie avec la Tyrell et même … plus. Mais malheureusement, la guerre les avait séparé. Elles avaient échangé un unique baiser, avant de devoir se quitter, couvertes par Ser Davos. Ce dernier, aidé du pirate lysien Sladhor Saan et de Lord Eldon Estremont, avait mis sur pied un navire et un équipage solide pour permettre à la jeune femme de rejoindre Accalmie. 

\- Peu importe ce que l’avenir nous réserve Shireen, n’oublie jamais que tu es la seule et unique personne que j’ai aimé. 

Et elle monta à bord de l’embarcation sur ces quelques mots. 

\- Vous la reverrez, Princesse, lui dit le chevalier-oignon en la ramenant à l’intérieur de la forteresse 

Malheureusement, avant qu’ils n’aient rejoint la chambre de la jeune femme, ils furent surpris par Lady Selyse Baratheon, née Florent, sa mère. Elle ne la voyait quasiment plus, et heureusement, car elle ne la supportait pas, bien qu’elle se gardait d’en faire la réflexion à voix haute. Mais elle savait que Ser Davos n’en pensait pas moins, quand à son père … c’était difficile à savoir. 

\- Que fait-elle en dehors de son lit à une heure pareille ? demanda la femme avec son aggressivité habituelle 

\- La princesse Shireen avait fait un cauchemar, rien de plus, mentit avec habileté Ser Davos

Sans se faire prier, le duo quitta la future reine des Sept Couronnes, du moins si le seigneur de Peyredragon gagnait la guerre, et ils regagnèrent les étages. 

\- Merci, Ser Davos. Vous mentez très bien. 

\- J’ai passé ma vie à cela, Princesse. 

Mais, rien ne se passa comme les deux adolescentes l’avait naïvement envisagé. Bien entendu, la biche ne prit pas peur des multiples mariages de celle qui fut trois fois reines de la maison Baratheon, mais jamais elle ne se revirent. Shireen avait suivi ces parents et les maigres forces qu’il leur restait avant d’y mourir, sur un bûcher. Et l’année qui suivit, la rose de Hautjardin mourut elle aussi du feu, et de sa propre famille en quelque sorte, elle aussi. 


End file.
